Hanison
Halison is the friendship pairing between Alison DiLaurentis and Hanna Marin. Relationship Alison bore Hanna the name "Hefty Hanna" mocking her weight, Despite being the sweetest of the bunch, Hanna was often cruelly mocked and teased by Alison. This is seen in "Know Your Frenemies" as well as in "Never Letting Go" and other episodes. In "Know Your Frenemies" we also find that Alison even convinces Hanna to throw up to lose weight. She also convinces Hanna not to eat in "Pilot" saying she is being a friend. She often left Hanna feeling bad about herself. Hanna also has the most hallucinations about Alison such as in the hospital and with her therapist. This could be because she never had the guts to stand up to Alison and has bad feelings about this or it is possible that Hanna had these hallucinations because she is missing Alison a lot and she actually cared a lot for Alison. After Alison's disappearance, Hanna (with the help of Mona Vanderwaal) loses weight, changes her hair and clothes and takes Alison's place as "Queen Bee" at Rosewood High for a while. In Season 5, Hanna realizes that Alison has had such an effect on her life, that she's never had her own identity because she modeled herself after Alison. Hanna becomes embittered and untrusting of Alison as a result. Series |-|Season 1= In "Pilot," Alison convinces Hanna to not eat a cookie while they're at Spencer's house, stating that she's being a friend. Hanna disregarded Alison's "help", because she is later seen eating the cookie while Alison and Spencer are talking. Alison was very mean to Hanna during "To Kill A Mocking Girl." Hanna expresses her desire to come clean to the police about "The Jenna Thing" and explain that it was an accident, but Alison rails on Hanna, basically calling her a fat loser. She calls her a wannabe and other rude words leaving Hanna in tears until Aria scolds her, forcing her to apologize. Alison tells Hanna that she didn't mean it and that she was just freaked out. Later on in the episode Hanna is being interrogated by Detective Wilden. Wilden suspected Hanna of having tried to kill Alison out of jealousy. She assures him that nobody tried to compete with Alison, that it was pointless, and thus in turn prompts her memory of the time in her chubby days when she asked Sean out to a party. She had asked him with a nervous, quavering voice, and Alison had stepping in, pointing out that everyone was going. She made eyes at him, and he accepted, perhaps because he really found Hanna charming or perhaps because Alison had been hard to resist. In "Moments Later," Hanna envisions Alison donned in a candy striper outfit visiting her in her hospital room. She smiles at Hanna and asks if she misses her. Weak, Hanna tries to ask her what happened that fateful night, but all Alison will say is that the four of them combined already know the truth. Additionally, she tells Hanna that "A" annoys her, and that she should really do something about that bitch. She reveals that it is dangerous for her to have come, but she did because she had to see if Hanna was ok. When she leaves, a berry-colored lipstick stain - the same shade that Alison is wearing - is seen on the rim of a Styrofoam cup near Hanna's bed. It's revealed Alison is alive in Season 4. And in Grave New World, we find out from Alison that she was really there. In "Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone," Hanna remembers when Alison had picked on Lucas Gottesman while they where at the lakeshore. When Lucas had run in front of them to pick up his toy motor boat, she made a bunch offensive comments to him. Finally, Hanna exclaims "hey" as if to stand up to Alison and stop her from teasing him, but she then recoils and sits silent as Alison makes fun of her and Lucas trudges away. In "Know Your Frenemies," While Hanna is being forced to eat a half dozen cupcakes by "A," she flashes back to one day when she had eaten an entire pie in her kitchen at home. Alison had walked in on her and Hanna quickly tried to clear the evidence by throwing it in the garbage; however, Alison had seen it anyway. Hanna broke down into tears, and Alison comforted her friend, hugging her and murmuring, "I understand." She then wiped away Hanna's tears and told her that she didn't have to feel that way, and she could show her how to get rid of it. Presumably, Alison had shown Hanna how to purge the calories she had just binged. |-|Season 2= In "Blind Dates," Hanna tells Dr. Sullivan her true feelings about Alison, in hopes of letting go. Her role playing makes it seem that Alison is really there, taunting Hanna about her feelings. Hanna calls Alison the best friend she ever had, but also her worst enemy. Alison is condescending, but Hanna doesn't allow the mental torture to continue, not caring whether Alison approves of her anymore. In her head, Alison calls Hanna's friends things that Alison has given her and insinuates that Hanna can't live without her. But, mentally, Hanna lets the ghost know that she is over her, that she won't let her into her life anymore, and that she is ready to move on. In "Never Letting Go," during a flashback, Alison is seen trying on four high-fashion dresses. Hanna spots another dress, and says "This stretch size is to die! Can I try it on?" to which Ali rudely replies "There's not that much stretch," making fun of Hanna's weight yet again. She then compares the dresses to her friends: Unique and belonging to her. In "The First Secret," Alison narrates a scary story in October of 2008 in Hanna's kitchen. It’s about two blonde twins, who are shown on screen. After getting into a fight over a doll, one of them gets mad and stabs the other in the heart with a knife on Halloween. Camera cuts to Alison telling the story to a frightened kid that Hanna is babysitting. Hanna thinks Alison should stop, but the child is riveted. So, Alison continues on about how the murderess little girl went to the asylum—“until yesterday!” and vows to kill every kid who goes trick-or-treating. Alison then maniacally stabs the butcher's knife she is holding deep into the pumpkin they are carving on the table. Later, The girls walk to school debating Halloween costumes—Hanna wants to go as Britney. Alison is bossy with regards to Hanna's decision and wants her to go as "bald" Britney and makes a jab about Hanna's weight. In her bedroom that night, a pajama-clad Hanna watches a scary movie beside a huge bowl of popcorn. The phone rings, just as a voice on the film says not to answer the phone. Hanna reluctantly picks up, but nobody responds. Next, the power goes off then on, making the lights flicker momentarily, and the phone rings again. Hanna picks up, and this time, it’s Alison asking if she was at the costume shop and had sent her a text. When Hanna responds in the negative, Alison doesn't bother to explain her questioning and hangs up. In "A Kiss Before Lying," Hanna has a flashback of a day when she was at a hair salon and heard a familiar voice talking to the stylist. The man referred to the dark-haired girl as Vivian Darkbloom. After he left, Hanna realized that "Vivian" was actually Alison. Alison asked her what she was doing there, and she said that her mom made her an appointment. Hanna told Alison she liked her new hair. Alison told her that she was pretending to be someone else because she was getting bored of always being herself and suggested Hanna should try it sometime too. Alison asked Hanna to keep it a secret, then she took off her wig, smiling. |-|Season 3= In "Crazy," Hanna has a flashback of a night Mona Vanderwaal came over and they played Ouija. When Mona asks the Ouija board if Alison is still alive. It spells ALIVE and lightning flashes outside. Hanna spots Alison through the glass door, staring at her with dead eyes. Hanna thinks this is proof that Alison is still alive, so she calls the DiLaurentis' to tell them. 3 days later, Alison's body was found and Mr. DiLaurentis was furious at Hanna for giving his family false hope and would never forgave her. Alison is revealed to be alive in Season 4, meaning Hanna really did see Alison. In "A DAngerous GAme," Alison pulls Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Mona out of the fire. Hanna wakes up and sees Alison in a red coat staring at her, with a worried expression on her face. Throughout the beginning of Season 4, Hanna is firm in her belief that Alison is still alive because of this brief encounter. |-|Season 4= In "Grave New World," Alison reveals herself to the girls by turning around saying "Did you miss me?" She tells the girls that it is not safe for her come home, and she needs the girl's help. She asks Hanna "Remember what I told you at the hospital?" Hanna answers by saying "That was really you?" Alison motions for the girls to be quiet, before leaving when Ezra Fitz shows up. Alison told Hanna in the hospital they know more about that night than they think and that the four of them combined already know the truth. In "Love ShAck, Baby," The Liars realize Alison used fake names in her journal. They read one story titled "The Cradle Robber". Hanna admits she is the "Cradle Robber", and has a flashback to a time the girls were having a sleepover at Aria's. Alison had caught Hanna and Mike together, and tells her how wrong and gross it is. Hanna says "He was nice to me"!, to which Alison replies "Oh, please. He just wanted to feel your boobs. And you let him." Hanna says she isn't pretty or perfect like the rest of them. Alison says "That doesn't mean you have to settle for being a Cradle Robber". Hanna begs Alison not tell Aria, and Alison agrees not to. Alison tells Hanna she will find someone who will love her exactly for who she is. It may just take her longer than the rest of them, that's all. |-|Season 5= In "Surfing the Aftershocks," Hanna offers Alison help in getting dressed on the day of Mrs. DiLaurentis' funeral. Alison declines asking Hanna to wait downstairs. She also asks Hanna if there will be a lot of people at the funeral. Hanna says that she doesn’t know. The next day, Alison and Hanna go to the funeral home to pick up the visitation book. Alison seems bothered by a painting she sees on the wall. After the funeral director mistakes Hanna for Alison, Alison remarks that how easy it was once to distinguish between them. Hanna later realizes that during the time she was friends with Mona Vanderwaal, Mona essentially turned her into Alison and that she's never known who she really is. In "Thrown From The Ride," Alison calls Hanna while she's at The Brew and asks her to accompany her to a medical examination. Hanna agrees to go with her. Later, Alison is seen in the examination room. Hanna is with her as well. The doctor comments on Alison’s lungs and He takes a look at Alison’s head where she was hit. The doctor also notices a scar on Alison's thigh. When he probes with questions about it, Alison lies and says she cut herself on a rock when she jumped out of her supposed kidnapper’s car. After the examination, Alison gives Hanna a recording of the time she spent in the hospital. She asks her to give the girls each a copy of the recording so that all their stories match. Hanna confronts Alison about the scar on her thigh and asks her not to lie. Alison says that she wished she was blindfolded when she got the scar. She's doesn't tell Hanna what happened, saying that once you know something, you can't un-know it. In "Run Ali, Run!," Hanna lets Alison stay over her house. Hanna tells Alison that she gets that Alison is afraid since A has returned and that’s why she's staying with her. Alison reminds Hanna that she cannot babysit her forever. Suddenly the bell rings and Hanna reaches out to open the door, but Alison asks her to be more cautious. Hanna looks out of the window next to the front door of her house to see who is outside. She tells Alison that it is Travis. Alison tells her that she’ll wait in the kitchen. Hanna comes back in to find Alison on her patio, talking to someone on the phone. Hanna wants to know who Alison was talking with and Alison says that it does not matter. Hanna thinks Alison is making plans to go somewhere. Alison does not answer but Hanna does not give up. She asks her again and Alison finally tells her that she cannot live in a world where she jumps every time the doorbell rings and asks Hanna to not tell the others. Hanna asks her what she is going to do this time. Alison says that she does not want to live like this but she cannot stay at Rosewood while the psychopath is out there, and that she has made up her mind to leave. Hanna agrees to help Alison escape. Later Emily finds out that Alison is running away, but questions Hanna's motives behind helping her. Hanna confesses to Caleb that part of herself wanted Alison out of town. In "The Silence of E. Lamb," Hanna is upset with Caleb because he spoke to Alison and pissed her off. Hanna tells him that he does not need to cut Alison out of her life for her. After school, Hanna reluctantly goes to dinner at Emily's House with Alison, Emily and Emily's mother Pam Fields. On Emily's porch, Mrs. Fields and Alison are laughing about something, when Hanna arrives. She apologizes for being late and when Emily and Pam goes inside to set up the table, Hanna assures Alison that Caleb won't make any trouble. Alison’s not sure as she does not trust Caleb. She asks Hanna to keep her mind clear. Hanna eyes a bottle of liquor after Alison goes inside. During dinner a slightly drunken Hanna antagonizes Alison as she tells some of her story. Alison helps Pam clear the dishes and Emily calls Hanna out on her drinking. Emily becomes angry with Hanna and asks her to leave. Hanna says that she doesn't think Pam bought any of Alison's story before leaving. After dinner, Hanna goes to The Brew to sober up, and tells Sydney Driscoll something about what happened in New York. Later that night, Spencer, Aria and Emily get a text from 'A' just as Hanna walks into Spencer house. Hanna says she hasn't gotten the text. They show it to her: "New York, New York, it's a hell of a town. Ali's keeping secrets, maybe that's because of Hanna's big mouth." In "Scream For Me," Hanna apologizes to Emily for her attitude at dinner but Emily tells Hanna that she should apologize to Alison as well. Alison's timing is impeccable, as she comes up to Hanna soon after. Alison asks Hanna if they're ok, and Hanna assures her that they are. Alison continues to tell Hanna that her dad is going out of town and asks if she could crash at her place. At Hanna's house, Alison tells Hanna's mom Ashley her kidnapping story. Feeling bad for her, Ashley tells Alison to relax and take a hot bath with her bath salts. She was astounded that Alison had stayed so strong despite everything. Ashley planned dinner, but Hanna decides not to stick around. Not only to hang out with Caleb, but because she was pissed that Ashley gave the bath salts to Alison when she had been asking for the longest to use them. Hanna avoids going home since Alison is staying over, and stays out all night drinking with Caleb. The next day Ashley finds out that Alison skipped school and slept in Hanna's closet because she heard a noise outside the window. That evening Alison and Ashley decide to go to dinner together since Hanna planned to be absent again. Before they leave, a man with a knife comes in the house and leaves through the back door. Ashley calls the police. Later on Alison tells Emily and Spencer that she had Noel Kahn break into Hanna's house. Alison tells them she needed someone who mattered, like Ashley to stop questioning her story. Quotes Gallery I understand .jpg|I understand alison-hanna.png What Happend.jpg|In Moments Later. Hanna and Ali.jpg You dont have too feel this way.jpg|You dont have to feel this way|link=Alison DiLaurentis Alison_talking_to_Hanna.gif 2014-01-15 20-29-36.png Halison.jpg 2014-01-15 20-04-21.jpg Hanna & Alison I.jpg Hanna & Alison II.jpg halison--.png Episode_1_EscApe_From_New_York_2456.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E03 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1182.jpg Screenshot (914).png 5x07-14.jpg 5x07-11.jpg halison-1.jpg Screenshot1_(1208).png Navigational Category:Pairings Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Females Category:Friendships Category:Season 5